1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of entrance unit for protected areas where entrance is enabled for authorized users only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to this time the entrance to protected areas with limited access users was provided by opening of a door or barriers according to the content of a magnetic card. The content of magnetic card could be the same for all users, in that case the technical solution would be simple and would be composed of a magnetic card reading device, comparing circuit, comparing the code saved on the card with the only correct code and the lock, releasing the door into area protected against other persons' entrance. This way it would not be possible to watch utilisation of protected area by separate users.
In more advanced versions the distinguishing code, saved on a magnetic or chip card or on some other carrier, was different for separate users, then the simple comparing circuit was replaced by the circuit comparing the distinguishing code of the inserted card with all admissible codes, representing separate users.
Connection was enhanced by access events memory, connected to the comparing circuit, and by the monitoring terminal, connected to access events memory. With this connection it was possible to survey the utilisation of protected area by separate users.
For areas utilised by a number of people with automatic open-up access however, the question of drawing consequences of damage responsibility which has arisen in these areas comes out regularly.
Especially with larger numbers of persons, larger numbers of shared areas, larger distances among them and a higher possibility of various damage it is not economical to solve these problems by the presence of supervision authorities on the spot, or by personal participation in checking on protected areas state and by investigation of acknowledged damages.
Absence of supervision, at the same time automation of all-access areas, without attendance unbinds self-discipline of people and leads regularly to a higher rate of damaging of equipment, especially with broad systems with apparently anonymous entrance. For example lift cages, railroad carridges, trams, telephone kiosk, public toilets and other areas, open to the public. These economical losses can be limited by arrangement which is presented by this invention.